Earth
by Jeanne'sWhiteRose
Summary: Arthur and Alfred find a girl on the battlefield. When she claims to be the personification of the Earth itself, what will the guys do? Ties into Innocence of a Child. DISCONTINUED.
1. Earth?

Hey guys, sorry my other fics haven't been updated in a bit. I'm working on them I swear. ^_^; Just have school and stuff.

Also, credit for the characters name _Callethy._ Goes to **Urikol**, who used it in their fic _**Love Camp**_.

**I own nothing. **:3 Just the general idea. . . . and the items of clothing the girl wears XD

* * *

"Kirkland, Jones, the General wants you!"

"Thank you soldier."

The soldiers nods and dashes off as Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones make their way to the generals tent.

"Yes sir?" They asked upon entering.

The General turned and looked at them. "We found another one of your lot boys."

"A nation?"

"Who?"

"Therein lies the problem boys, we don't know."

"How can you not know? What language does he speak?" Alfred questions with a frown.

"She, the one in question is a she. And We're not quite sure."

"How do you know know what bloody language it is?"

"Never heard it before in my life boys. Sounds Gaelic or something ancient."

"We shall investigate."

"Right, off to it then."

The two men saluted before walking out to find the girl.

She had fair skin and sapphire eyes that shone against her short, dirty blonde hair. She was petite, thin wrists, short in stature and very lean.

As the men got closer they saw that she had four piercings, two in each ear; two amethyst studs and two dangling silver stars with cubic zirconium in them. She was also wearing a pair of glasses, girlish in the plastic frame, dark red in color with little hearts on the side. She wore a nice looking watch on her left arm but other than that the two nations could see no other jewelry adorning her frame. She looked frail, wore a pair of dark blue pants, -not jeans- a simple black t-shirt which appeared to shimmer and twinkle like the stars at night, a long black cotton jacket; the hem of Whig reached her knees, and a simple blue and black checkered cotton scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Any clue who she might be Arthur?" The American asked in a half whisper.

The Englishman shook his head. "I've never seen her before."

At the whisperings the girl snapped her head up and eyed them warily. Her previously straight posture melting away as she moved into a protective crouch. Her sapphire eyes held a feral gleam as she eyed the intruders.

She barked something out in an old and ancient sounding tongue. Arthur started at the words. He remember the language, but faintly; it was extremely old and long forgotten by most.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. And his is Alfred F. Jones." He replies slowly in the same ancient tongue. "What is your name?"

The girl gave a lengthy growl of quickly spoken words, it took Arthur a moment to decipher it.

"I am England, he is America." Arthur says in English. "What is your name?"

The girl stared at him blankly for a moment before blinking and straightening up. "Callethy." She replied shortly, still in a feral crouch. "No last name."

"None?" Alfred inquired curiously.

"None." She hissed. "I have no use for one."

The men frowned slightly at this. "Forgive me if I seem rude but which country are you?" Arthur asks curiously. "I have been around for awhile. But I have never seen you."

The girls eyes narrow. "You wouldn't have Brittania. I am no country."

Arthur started slightly at the use of his old name and took a few steps forward.

The girl tensed but did not move.

Arthur tilts his head, a puzzled frown on his face. "No. You are similar to one . . . but you are not."

Alfred walks right up next to her, reaching a hand out to touch her. "So what are you then?"

The girl growled and slunk back away from the Americans hand before it made contact. "Do not touch me anymore," She hissed. "You have caused me enough suffering despite your pathetically you age." She spat out, voice full of contempt.

Alfred reeled back, startled by the venom in her glare and voice. "Hey! What'd I do?" He exclaimed defensively. "I've never even seen you before!"

The girl glared at him, a small growl pulled from her lips. "No, not in this form. As for what you've done," Her eyes gleamed fiercely. "That's a lengthy list, I suppose my most hated would be your nuclear weapons." She hissed. "Those things are more toxic than you even know."

Alfred stared at her bewildered. Unable to form a coherent reply. Arthur blinked in surprise. "Wait. . ." He walked up next to Alfred and frowned curiously. "Those were set off in America and Japan. How could you have felt them?"

"You represent the land your people live on?" She asks back.

"Yes, of course we do."

The girl straightened up and pulled down the front of her shirt, exposing the skin above her heart.

To give the two nations credit they had both immediately looked away before she could pull it down to exposes her heart.

"Look you fools." She hissed. "I too represent the land my people live on. I have a permanent mark that defines me from you fools though."

At the annoyance in her voice the two men slowly turned back and stared blankly at the skin over her heart. A few moments later she covered it back up and eyed them suspiciously. "Are you two bright enough to figure out what I am without me spelling it out for you?" She spat with menace.

"Was that the globe?" Alfred asks with a frown.

Arthur stared at her curiously. "Your name has no nationality." He states, just realizing this.

"Of course not."

"And you have no last name."

"Why do I need one?"

"You aren't a country. . ." Alfred says catching on.

"No duh."

"You're. . . "

"Earth." Arthur stated, cutting off Alfred in awe.

The girl smirked and straightened up. "Smart boys."

* * *

Short, I know. :3 It'll probably turn into another fic. XD


	2. Maps are confusing

Lol chapter two! X3 Don't yell at me for my OC please. She'll get better as I write, promise. ^^;

**I do not own Hetalia or its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Woahhhhh, you're the ear-OW?" Alfred tries to exclaim before being simultaneously being backhanded by Arthur and the girl.

He turns a wounded look upon the girl rubbing where she hit him. "Owwwww, fucking hell. You definitely don't hit like a girl. Then again neither does half the female countries but you hit reeeeeeally hard!"

Callethy arches one eyebrow a half-amused smirk on her face. "Naturally, I am the Earth. Of course I would hit harder."

Alfred pouted, "That really huurrrrrt."

Callethy arched an eyebrow, "That wasn't even 1/10 of my strength. More like, 1/30."

Alfred's eyes widen and he scooted away from her quickly. "That's somewhat frightening, why do you have that much strength?"

Arthur pursed his lips, "Alfred, I would believe that's because she possess the potential strength of everyone on Earth." He says slowly.

"Quite. Although it would really be nice if you morons would all get along." She says with a frown. "I've got an insane number of scars from everyone."

Alfred makes a soft 'oh' and blinks in surprise. "I just had a thought." He says slowly.

"Yes?" She asks with a smirk.

"Each spot on you represents a place on Earth right?"

Callethy gave him an amused look. "Yes, let me guess. You want to know where you are and how much space you take up correct?" She asked in a bored tone.

Alfred had the decency to look at least slightly abashed. "Er...kinda." He replied scratching the back of his neck with an awkward smile. "You know where everything is right?"

Callethy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a half amused smile. "Of course I do. I've certainly had enough time to figure it out." She said walking over to a broken wall and sitting down on it. The two countries followed curiously.

"Well first of all, unlike your countries, my actions and thoughts are not fully influenced by my children." She said with a slight smile. "Also not all of me is technically land."

The two sat down and gave her a puzzled look. "Well, the actual landmasses on me are from here," She drew an invisible line at the top of her neck underneath her chin, just above the jugular. "To here." She bent down and drew an imaginary line just above her ankles. "And to here." She drew imaginary lines on her wrists.

Alfred and Arthur blink in surprise and look at her hands and face closely. The hands are small, with slender fingers that would be suitable for piano if they were a little bit longer. They appeared unmarred although on closer inspection they were deceivingly calloused. Her face also appeared unmarred, although her cheeks did looked slightly drawn in, as if too thin, her cheekbones lightly defined.

They looked down at their own hands and then back up at her. "What are they then?" Arthur asked curiously, "Your head, hands and feet."

"Hmm, well they aren't bodies of water. The oceans on earth are part of me, but they're more like the percentage of water I have in my body, my hydration level I suppose. My hands and feet aren't really a physical part of the Earth at all." She says thoughtfully. "They're more like . . ."

As she pauses thoughtfully, the two countries stare at her in silent curiosity. The pause lasts several minutes, the two countries starting to get restless when she finally speaks again. "They're more like, well . . . attributes of the world."

"Attributes?"

"Mhmm, how to explain . . . . well, my feet are sort of like the wind I guess." She says with a wry look. "Quick, flowing. Like, they're representing the speed of the people and the speed of wind and water."

"That makes no sense." Alfred says with a frown.

"Yeah, I know. I can't really explain it. My hands are soft of like the gentility and harshness in the world."

". . . The what?"

Callethy chuckles. "Well, kind of like the ocean, or a mother's love I suppose. They are gentle and forgiving yet at the same time, harsh and . . . powerful, I suppose."

Alfred and Arthur both look at her absolutely puzzled. "That hardly makes sense." Arthur says at last with a puzzled frown.

"Of course," Callethy replies with a short laugh. "What my head is, is really too complicated to even attempt explaining so I'm not ever going to bother."

Arthur and Alfred look a her curiously. "So where are the countries on you?" They ask at the same time.

"Well, they aren't on me like a map." She replies slowly. "I suppose you two want to know where you are first?"

They countries both nod and she chuckles. "Well America is fairly easy, most of it is my entire right arm and shoulder and then rest of it is from my left shoulder to my elbow."

Alfred frowns and opens his mouth. "No I don't know why its separate like that, I would assume it's because Alaska and Hawaii aren't attached to the rest of it geographically speaking."

"Oh. . . suppose that makes sense." Alfred says with pursed lips.

Callethy nods and turns to Arthur. "I'm not even going to attempt to explain where the hell England is exactly, your empire and kingdom are all over me. Kind of annoying actually." She says breaking off with a thoughtful purse of her lips.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks puzzled.

"When territories and political boundaries started changing around so much in Europe I stopped trying to remember what was where." She explains simply. "In short, all I know is that from my hips to my collarbone on the front of me is all of freaking Europe. And the same spot on the back of me is Asia and Russia. South America, Mexico, Africa, Canada and the Ice Caps are from my hips down. Oh and Russia is my neck too."

She hummed an ancient tune while she waited for the boys to process all that she said, which took several minutes.

The sound of gunshots could still be heard and Arthur was the first to realize this. "Er, would you like to join us at our base?" He asked, not quite sure how address her anymore.

Callethy thought about it for a moment. "Hm, well call over France, Canada, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan and China and we'll all have a chat over tea." She replied with a clearly fake smile. "No wait, I also want Korea, Austria, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, and Spain." She added after a moment of thought. "And I want both halves of Germany and Italy by the way."

". . . . . " The two men shared a long look then sighed.

"Very well," Arthur said with a slight frown.

"Arthur you call everyone up, Alfred go get Canada. I'll be here when you finish up. I want a secure area too, like wherever all of you hold your world meetings please."

The countries looked at her in disbelief then sighed and went off to do said tasks.

Callethy watched them walk off with a smile. Interacting with her "children" was actually quite interesting and dare she say, fun. She decided she would have to do it more often.

* * *

**Don't yell at me for all the confusing map stuff!** ^^; It took me forever to figure it out myself. I'll have a picture eventually. :3 **Review please!**

**JWR**


End file.
